Very few things Rhyme with Truth
by Left Eye Better
Summary: Wheelie and Grimlock journey back to Quintessa and when locating the ship Wheelie came from find clues to something bigger.


Title: Very few things Rhyme with Truth

Chapter: Oneshot (possibly)

Fandom: Transformers (G1)

Disclaimer: I do not any of the characters

Potential Pairings: Grimlock/Wheelie

Rating: PG

Warnings: NPC Deaths

Summary: Wheelie and Grimlock journey back to Quintessa and when locating the ship Wheelie came from find clues to something bigger.

Prompt: Questing for Truth

Word Count: 641

The metal hide of the ship screeched as it was torn. Light shown into the innards of a vessel that hadn't seen illumination in a thousand years. "Me, Grimlock make hole larger, you, little Autobot stay put till then." The dinobot's hands pulled away the skin of the ship leaving a sharp-edged gash through which the orange minibot was already peering into.

His blue optics illuminated a small area under the pseudo-bill on his helm. He reached into his subspace retrieving flares. Igniting the ends he tossed them into the blackness of the ship. "Grimlock wait here, Don't worry about Wheelie, I'll only venture near." The large mech beside him nodded almost gently as he retrieved a cable and super magnet from a compartment on his right leg. When the magnet was secured to the hull he lowered himself into the hole created.

As he slid down the thin metal line the orange frame spun slightly, the light on his helm sprung to life and shone on bodies of fallen mechs. Wheelie's hands clenched stopping his decent. The grayed, damaged shells were laid in orderly lines. It was not at all how he remembered. A much younger Autobot had once fled the downed craft on the planet of Quintessa to live among the jungle beasts. He did not remember this. "This is not right, this is not like my flight." It was whispered and he pursed his dermas tasted the old atmosphere on them. Grimlock's shadow blocked the hole dimming the light to his helm lantern and the pink glow of flares. Tilting his helm up to look at the larger mech he tried to reassure the mech, "Nothing to fear, Nothing here." His smile lasted only till his optics went back to the floor.

"You, Wheelie, Liar." The large mech's voice rumbled down and the mech's squinted red optic band must have worked better in the lower light. In one motion the Dinobot leader cleared the edge and dropped into the bridge. Dust swirled around his landed and the lumber form slowly stood. The mech's hands gently plucked the light mech from the cable and dropped to one knee to set the minibot on his pedes. "It smells like death, and creepy tentacle aliens."

Staying near to the large mech his digits barely grazing the other's shin plating, Wheelie surveyed his surroundings as he learned to do after vorns of haphazard survival. His optics searched the shadows. "I don't know, feel like we should go." It felt as though his energon had suddenly run cold, and the blue of his optics shown wide. "Thought this was a good idea, Make sure everything was clear and face my fear."

"It still good idea, but Me thinks something wrong." Grimlock drew his weapon wishing to be sure. Strength was never the wrong answer.

"This is not like before, I thought there was less gore…" Venturing away from his companion Wheelie went to inspect one of the mechs from the line. His face scrunched. He didn't remember the mech. "This is all really grim, but I don't remember him. I don't remember him at all, but there is a lot I don't recall." He looked down the line noticing the laser burns, and the stains from the dried pool of oil and energon. He should have known these mechs. He traveled with them far from home. He looked back at Grimlock his expression lost. "Something's wrong, I know that it has been long, but to this crew I don't think I belong…"

Grimlock tilted his helm to the side while listening. "Don't worry little Autobot friend, Me, Grimlock find answer."

Wheelie's helm went back as his optics went to meet the other's. "We will be sleuth's to uncover the truth?"

"We, big bot and little bot, find truth." Grimlock's chest puffed out proudly.


End file.
